Let's Play a Love Game: Rewrite
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: "It's Valentine's Day! The school is playing a game where the guys can't talk to the girls but the girls try to get them to crack, to collect them. This year, the Guardians are playing, including Dimitri. What will Rose do? And what will happen later? Rated T, maybe some awkward parts to some!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. It has been a while since I last uploaded anything on Fanfiction. I was rereading some of my past stories and I found myself enjoying it, even though it was written over four years ago. Now, due to more practice, I decided that maybe i could upgrade and rewrite some of my old work. So I started off with _Let's Play a Love Game_. Hopefully, it is better than the original and more descriptive and the such. **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

 _Ugh…pink, red, and white! Why does Valentine's Day have to be so GIRLY?!_ Rose thought as she walked through the heart and color decorated hallways. Valentine's Day was her least favorite holiday; it was full of couples making out in the halls and sneaking out to their significant other's room to get laid. She scoffed at the thought. It was all too sappy. The only thing she was looking forward to was getting the guys' hearts.

On Valentine's Day, the guys wore paper hearts with their names on them around their necks with some string or yarn. Then, the girls have to try to get and collect them by talking to the boys. If the guy responds, the girl gets the heart and they get to wear it around their necks until the day is done. The girl with the most hearts gets to kiss from every guy she took a heart from.

She'd won this contest a couple of times, and she was planning on winning it again.

She continued to walk down the hall, her heeled books clacking on the tile floors. She wore a black mini-shirt and a tight shirt that said "Daddy's Little Devil". It showed off her big boobs perfectly. Smirking, she noticed boys staring at her ass. _Ha, soon that heart will be mine._ She chucked to herself.

Then she happened upon Lissa's boyfriend waiting by the door to the auditorium. "Hey, Christian. Lissa's still getting ready. God, she takes forever." He nodded. "Do you just want to go sit down in the auditorium so we can get started on the heart game?" She asked as she halted in front of his bored stance which leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, whatever…" he said and they strolled in and took their seats. As they waited for Alberta to start the silly assembly, she told him all the things to expect from Lissa and not to say a word. Lissa liked hard to get.

"Ok, thanks, I guess," he shrugged.

"Um, testing! Testing! Is this on? It is? Oh! Well, good morning students!" Alberta said with a smile as the students sat and waited for this to get over with. Rose just wanted to get started and annihilate the competition. "Is everyone here?" Alberta asked them.

"No! Lissa isn't!" Rose yelled, a planted a grin on her face.

"Alright, you can tell her what the rules are!" Alberta said. Rose frowned a bit. _Rules? I don't play by rules. I am Rose Hathaway. I played my own way._

"So this year, we are letting the Guardian guys to play along with you. The Guardian girls aren't playing! That'd just be weird." She said with a nervous laugh. The audience sat silent. "But we want to see how well you can try to get the Guardians' hearts. The Guardians who are playing are Guardian Alto," Alberta said and she read off a list. The last name shocked Rose: "and Guardian Belikov."

Soon, all the boys were told to come get a heart and write their names on it while the girls sat down and waited for the start.

"The guys have been given their hearts! Now go get 'em, girls!"

"Good luck, boys!" The girls all yelled. Rose rolled her eyes when she heard some yell back; they already lost.

"We won't need it!" the losers said.

"Alright, all you boys that yelled back are out!" Alberta said.

"Dang it!" some said. Rose snorted and tried to hold in her laugh. _God they were dumb_. She was given two hearts some, others got one. But this was a good start.

"ROSE did I miss it?" Lissa asked as she appeared in a tight tube top and a mini-skirt just like Rose. Rose looked Lissa up and down; then grinning, Rose gave her a wink.

"Looking hot, Lissa! Oh, and yeah; it just ended. Guess what?" Rose said excitedly.

"What?" she asked, antsy to get started.

"Guess! Fine, you wouldn't guess correctly anyways." Lissa scoffed at her and flipped her off. Rose grinned at her. "The Guardian guys, including Dimitri, are playing too." She screeched. Lissa smiled.

"I know who you're after!" Lissa said to her, winking.

Rolling her eyes and playfully shoving her, Rose giggled. "Oh hardy-har-har. Well, I know who you're after!" she replied, hiding the fact that she told Christian all her tricks.

"I'll see you at the finish line!" Lissa said and they knuckle bumped before hugging.

"Don't screw anybody, Rose…" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself!" She said with a grin. And with that Rose was off to bring guys to their certain doom.

 _ **Four hours later…**_

With eight hearts already around her neck, Rose patrolled the halls, looking for a potential victim. Then she came upon the teacher's lounge. _Maybe Dimitri's in there._ Peering in, she saw Stan and a couple other male guardians talking. He was lounging in an office chair. Then, an idea popped into Rose's head.

"Hey, Stan," she said seductively in the doorway. He just looked up at her with a pained look and didn't say a thing. Rose bet he was thinking ' _It's Guardian Alto, you piece of shit.'_

She walked slowly, swaying her hips and letting her heels echo in the room. The other guardians just watched with a grin, wondering what tricks Rose would pull to get his heart. They had no idea what was coming.

Stan kept his eyes on her and kept silent. Rose stopped about two feet from him and stared down into his eyes, glancing to his lips. _Eww…stop it Rose. It's okay; it is only an act. He'll stop me in a second as long as I keep this up,_ she thought.

She took a seat on his lap, right on his crotch. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He was not going to lose his heart to Rose. Slowly, she began to play with his tie while he looked utterly confused. Then, leaning close up to his ear, she whispered five words. "I know what you want."

Getting off, Rose knelt down onto her knees. He just kept on staring at her. Placing a hand onto his thigh, she began to lick her lips. _Ok, Rose, just stop. Ugh...Well, I got this far, might as well finish. Whatever; it's now or never._ She finally reached to unzip his zipper, and, _thank God_ , he stopped her.

"Miss Hathaway!" he screamed, his face as red as a cherry. Grinning, she stood up and pulled the heart from around his neck. Then, she turned and looked at the other guardians, who looked at her speechless. She winked and began to walk out. At the doorway, she stopped and turned to face Stan.

"It's nothing personal, Stan…" Rose said as she blew a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day!" and she walked away letting her heels click and leaving Stan and the others wondering what the hell just happened.

As she walked off, she added the heart to her collection. "Number nine," she said under her breath. "And now I think I need some mind bleach, because I can never un-see that…" She simply sighed and walked on, hoping to run into Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Time for chapter 2! With Christmas break, I have a lot of time on my hands so I can write more. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Bridgette- Daughter of Athena**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

Rose continued down the halls. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. "Goddammit…" she mumbled and continued to search. Looking at a clock she noticed it was about ten o'clock at night. Dawn was at eight in the morning. She had lots of time left to win. She already had ten hearts around her neck: ten unlucky souls. But there was only one that she wanted. And he had made himself scarce. "If only I had a bond to him instead of Lissa, then I could pop into his head." She sighed and continued on.

Turning the corner, she happened herself upon Lissa rambling to Christian about puppies and kittens and annoying the shit out of him. He just sat there in the library chair trying to shut her out with reading a book. He looked like he wanted to duct tape her mouth shut. Rose was sure if he had some on him, he'd attempt to.

He looked up from his book and noticed her smirking at his hellish state. His eyes pleaded for her to get Lissa to stop. "Can you please–" he started to say.

"Christian, no!" but it was too late. He had spoken to Rose instead of Lissa. "Well, shit." Lissa turned to her and gave her a look of "wow, really?" "Hey, it isn't my fault," Rose explained.

"That's true. You suck, Christian," Lissa said. "You're giving it to me though, right?" She looked at Rose waiting for her to succumb to her plea.

"Hell no I'm not. I'm sorry, but he spoke to me and I won that heart fair and square," Rose explained, stepping forward to take the heart.

"That's not fair!" Lissa screeched.

"Um actually yeah it is," Rose spat back.

The two continued to argue while Christian shrank back into his chair. They were getting riled up. He feared they would start to shove and fight. At last, he just pulled the heart off and held it in his hands.

"What do you think, Christian?" Lissa asked, hands on her hips. He sat wide eyes. He was being dragged into it.

"Yeah what do you think?" Rose asked as she stood next to Lissa with her arms crossed. Both stared down at him.

"I don't want to be dragged in this."

"Oh you were already dragged into this when you spoke to me!" Rose spat.

"Yeah," Lissa agreed.

"Well, I um…" he started. He didn't want to upset Lissa because he knew she wanted it, but also Rose did win it fairly. It was his entire fault. "Um Rose technically did win in–" he started.

"Oh! So you are agreeing with her?" Lissa said.

"No but–"

"Damn right he is! He sees the truth that I spoke!" Rose replied. She snatched the heart from his hands and put it around her neck. "Eleven, baby!" she yelled.

"Hmmm, let's see, maybe I could find a certain somebody." Lissa smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," Rose growled.

"Let's see. Oh, Dimitri! Where are you?" She turned and ran out the door.

"Shit!" Rose yelled, trailing after her, while Christian just sat wide eyes.

"What have I done?" he simple said.

Rose zapped into Lissa's head to figure out where she was. _She's in the cafeteria. I'll go to the boys' dorms._ She flew down the halls, heels reverberating off the walls. Students stared at her as she ran by. She opened the door to the outside world and gasped. It was freezing. She should have put more clothes on. Clutching her arms, she sprinted across school grounds under the lights of the street lamps and stars, making her way towards the boys' dormitory. Zapping into Lissa she saw that Lissa was done checking the cafeteria and on her way to the guys' dorm as well. "Shit."

She burst through the front door and ran past a ton of guys. "Hey watch it!" one said. She stopped and turned to look at him. Looking down at his chest and then back up to his face, she held out her hand. He sighed, knowing what she wanted and handed his heart over.

"Thank you, and sorry: On a mission." She dashed down the halls. Behind her, the guys were giving him crap for losing his heart. She smirked and put it around her neck.

Running up the stairs she found her way into the boys' common room. Sitting in the chair was Dimitri, his nose buried in one of his Western novels. She smiled but heard the sound of heels approaching. It was Lissa, and she was closer to him. "Lissa, don't you dare get his heart!" Dimitri looked up to see what the commotion was about.

"I won't if you give me Christian's!" She darted toward Dimitri. Rose followed. _God this is so stupid_ , Rose thought to herself. Boys were piling out of their rooms so they could check as well. Girls weren't allowed in the boys' dorm, and vice versa. They watched as Rose and Lissa raced to Dimitri, and they saw as some guy thought it would be funny to put his leg out in front of Rose.

Her side smacked on the floor. The room went silent. Dimitri shot up from his chair and over to the fallen beauty. Lissa backed people off. "Give her some space! Go back to your rooms and study or…something."

Rose was sprawled over the ground. Dimitri empathized to her as he watched her face clench as she fought the pain. Lissa ran over and knelt down next to her once the boys had left. "Rose, what hurts?" she asked.

"It's my arm, I think," Rose replied, wincing.

"Which arm?" Lissa inquired. She talked quietly and felt bad. She vowed to herself to punch that kick that guy in the balls when she saw him next.

"It's my left one." Dimitri reached for it and tried to examine it, but barely moving it made her yelp.

"Dimitri, it's probably broken. You need to take her to the infirmary." Dimitri nodded and picked Rose up, bridal style. Rose leaned into his strong frame, clutching her arm as she fought back tears.

"Son of a bitch, this hurts," she said, trying to maintain her composure. "You didn't have to carry me, you know, I could've wa– gah!" she yelped again as Dimitri bumped into a person who was in the way.

Dimitri gave her an apologetic look, but still said nothing. Wanting to hear his voice, she sighed and leaning her head onto his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

In the silence of the night they walked. Rose was getting really cold. Her skin was cold to the touch and her breath was clearly visible in the February Montana-air. Dimitri was smart and was wearing his duster.

At last they had made it to the infirmary. Dimitri lightly tapped the door with his foot to knock. After a couple seconds, Dr. Olendzki opened to door to see the two standing. "Miss Hathaway?" Letting out a sigh, she said, "How did I know you were going to be the first one sent to me?"

The two walked in as the doctor held the door open. "What's that supposed to mean?" Rose proclaimed. The doctor ignored her.

"What happened?" She asked as she brought them into the back room. Dimitri laid her on the bed, being careful of her arm.

"Rose was running–"

"She ran in those boots?" She asked. Dimitri nodded.

"- and a boy thought it would be funny to trip her. She hit the ground hard onto her left side and now we think her left arm may be broken," he continued.

"I'm going to punch him the next time I see him." Rose clenched her teeth. Dimitri chuckled.

"Well, we'll take some x-rays of her arm. Hopefully it's the Ulna or Radius and not the Humerus." She replied, grabbing a blanket for the freezing girl and laying it over her.

"Thank you…" Rose said to the doctor as she lay onto her back. She readjusted many times, but couldn't find a comfortable position. Usually she slept on her side or stomach.

Dimitri got up to leave and put on his duster, but there was a knock on the door. "Victim number-two, I guess," Dr. Olendzki said. "I need to meet with this patient. Could you stay with Miss Hathaway?"

Dimitri nodded and she thanked him and disappeared from the room. Dimitri took off his jacket and laid it on the back of the chair before sitting down.

"So…some Comrade-Roza bonding time?" Rose smiled.

However, Dimitri just chuckled at her and smiled, then opened up his book and began to read.

Rose's smile morphed into a pout as she realized he wasn't going to talk to her. He wasn't going to tell her that he's sorry this happened. He wasn't going to tell it was going to be ok. He was just going to sit down and read that stupid book of his. She turned her head away from him and stared at the wall

Behind her, Dimitri looked up from his book and he just looked at her. He realized this probably was hurting her feelings and immediately felt bad. He wanted to tell her that even with a broken arm, she was beautiful. He wanted to talk to her, but he also wanted to lose his heart to her in a special way. He was just waiting for the right time

As Rose lay on the bed, the only thing she could hear was the clock tick and muffled words from Dr. Olendzki and "victim number-two". _This is going to the longest and most depressing doctor's appointment of my life…_

* * *

 **Hello, again. I was thinking earlier about how I write. So, I have a question for you readers. I'm wondering what age I appear to be by how I write. So in a review or a PM, just tell me the age you think I am. Thanks again!**

 **Bridgette- Daughter of Athena**


End file.
